What if Ikuto never met the Guardians?
by ShugoInufreak
Summary: Ikuto is a neko-boy who wants nothing but freedom. He always does everything alone and he prefers solitude, but after he is beat and then cared for by a pink haired girl named Amu, he starts to think that maybe solitude isn't fun anymore. All of the Guardians welcome him in because they dont know him or what he does. what will happen as they get to know Tsukiyomi Ikuto?


****Author's Note** Hello again =) I was scrolling through Amu Hinamori pictures on Google and I saw one that gave me an idea for this story. This is just a test chapter, I will post another chapter if you guys like it =)**

**ShugoInufreak: So is everybody ready?**

**Amu: I'm ready!:D**

**Ikuto: I'm ready as well.**

**Amu/Ikuto: We will both be OOC, as will many characters in this story**

**ShugoInufreak: Well then let's beg-**

**Ikuto: Wait! Is there going to be any Amuto moments in this story?**

**ShugoInufreak: Well yes of course bu-**

**Amu: Wait no! I want to have some Tadamu moments!**

**Ikuto: But strawberry, I want you all to myself!**

**Amu: NEVER! Hurry we need to get this show on the road before Ikuto try's anything 'funny'**

**ShugoInufreak: Well without further ado, here is "Love at first kiss"**

**THIRD PERSON POV**  
It was about 6:58 and Amu was fast asleep in her bed. Her eyes moved behind her eyelids as she dreamed.

**AMU'S DREAM **until she wakes up****

I was sitting on a couch, in the arms of a blonde boy. I looked up to him, and our gazes met. He smiled at me and leaned down to my level. He moved his lips closer to me, and just before our lips touched, an annoying beeping began, and the dream ended.

**AMU'S POV NORMAL**

I heard the alarm and sluggishly slapped my hand on the snooze button and rolled back over in my bed. Miki, still half asleep, flew out of her egg and over to my bed.

"Amu-chan." She mumbled tiredly as she tugged on my shirt sleeve. "You need to get up or you will be late for school." She stated.

"Ugh. Miki I don't want to go to school today." I whined, covering my face with my pillow.

Ran, Su, and Dia slowly flew over to me and started dancing on my stomach. I jumped as their little feet pitter-pattering tickled.

"Hey stop you guys, that tickles!" I giggled helplessly as I rolled, trying to get them off of me. After a minute of rolling around I rolled off of the bed and hitting my head on the floor.

"Ouch! Well, I'm up now." I grumbled as I got up, grabbed my uniform, and proceeded to the bathroom to change. After a few minutes I had my uniform on and I made my way downstairs.

Mama, Papa, and Ami were all at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning Amu-chan." Mama and Papa said in unison.

"Good morning onii-chan!" Ami cheerfully sung.

"Morning everyone." I replied as I grabbed a piece of toast and headed towards the door.

"Just a piece of toast Amu-chan?" Mama asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm just not that hungry this morning. I'm heading out; see you after school, bye." I quickly rushed as I slipped on my shoes and headed out the door, on my way to school.

I was walking past an alley way when I turned my head only to see a boy with midnight blue hair, lying on the ground with bruises on his face. I ran down the darkened alley and over to him to see if he was seriously injured.

I gently placed my hand on his face to see if he was conscious. Sure enough, he was. His eyes shot open and he pinned me on the ground with his body on top of mine.

"What the he-" I began before he threw his hand over my mouth.

"Shh! I don't want them to find me." the mysterious boy whispered in my ear, and I felt he was too close for comfort, the contact making me blushed and embarrassed.

"Will you please get off of me, you're hurting me." I whispered as I winced. My right leg must have gotten hurt.

He slowly got off of me and propped me up.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry that I did that, I just didn't know if you were the other guys or not." He whispered as he put his hand on my leg to see if I had a mark.

His eyes were beautiful and mesmerizing. I found myself unconsciously starring into them, not being able to look away. He looked back and saw me starring.

"Something wrong?" he asked waving his hand in front of my face.  
I shook my head, finally breaking eye contact with him.

"Oh no, your cheek is bleeding!" I exclaimed. "Here let me help you, I have a first aid kit in my bag in case of emergencies." I began rummaging through my bag till I pulled out my first aid kit. I opened the box and pulled out some antiseptic and a cotton pad. I got the cotton pad wet with the liquid and gently pressed down on his cheek.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as he winced in pain. Out of reflex I grabbed his hand and held it in mine.

"I'm sorry. It shouldn't hurt for much longer, just squeeze my hand if it hurts again, okay?" I said as I smiled and continued to dab his cheek.

"Does anything else hurt?" I asked looking at his cheek.

"Y-yeah, my wrist. I guess when I punched that guy I messed it up." He replied as he pulled up his sleeve. At this point Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia felt safe enough to come out of their eggs and see what was wrong.

"Amu-chan, is he alright-desu? What happened?" Su asked with a worried look on her face.

"I just got jumped by some guys, I didn't get seriously injured." The boy said as he looked at my Chara.

"Wait, did you just answer her?!" I asked whipping my head around to Su, who was just as baffled as I was that he answered her.

"Yes, I can see all of your Chara's. You have four, that's very rare. You must be a very special girl." He said as he examined my Chara's as I bandaged his wrist.

"So if you can see us, then you must have a Chara of your own correct?" Miki asked scanning the area. He nodded.

"It's alright Yoru, you can come out now." He said as he looked at his left shoulder. Slowly the little Chara flew over his shoulder and greeted everyone.

"My names Yoru-nya. What's yours?"

"My name is Ran."

"My name is Su-desu."

"I'm Miki."

"My name is Dia."

"And my name is Hinamori Amu."

"What is your name?" I said looking at the boy.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He replied as he stood.

"You need to be careful, didn't those guys just beat you up?" I asked as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah they did, but I'm better now that a certain little strawberry helped me feel better." Ikuto replied as he stepped closer. I could feel my face flush and I stuttered out an excuse.

"W-well I should probably be getting to school." I turned to leave the alley, when Ikuto grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him.

"Let me come with you. I did just get jumped, and I don't think you would want me to get hurt again." He said as he moved closer to my face.

"W-well, I guess that's okay. Just don't cause me any trouble or I will send you home okay?" He nodded, before following me out.

**IKUTO'S POV**

After we left the alley we walked for a few minutes before we came upon a huge gate leading to Seiyo Academy.

"Amu-chi!" I heard someone scream from in front of us. The girl ran straight for us and jumped on Amu.

"Good morning to you to Yaya-chan." She replied with a smile as she hugged her childlike friend.

"Good morning Amu-chan." A shorter girl with long golden hair said as she walked up and pried Yaya off of Amu.

"Oh, good morning Rima-chan." She said with a cheerful smile as she hugged her.

"Hey, Amu-chi? Who is that guy with you? What happened to his face?" Yaya whispered in Amu's ear thinking that I wouldn't hear her.

"My name is Ikuto. Amu and I have been friends since we were little. I just recently moved back so we are hanging out. I fell earlier and bit the inside of my cheek." I replied, making her jump back in suspicion

Yaya and Rima jumped in front of Amu like a human shield.

"Are you treating Amu-chan with care and respect?" Yaya and Rima said in unison as they wrapped both of their arms around both of Amu's arms.

"Of course I am. After all, Amu was my first love." I replied with a charming smile towards Amu.

_"That story is a lie, why did it make me feel happy to say that? I will just ignore the feeling…. For now."_ I thought to myself as I regained my composure and walked forward up to Amu.

Yaya and Rima had moved so I stood directly in front of her. She didn't move an inch, so I went behind her and hugged, her, resting my chin on her head.

"What room number is the classroom?" I asked.

"We are in the same class so just f-follow us." Rima stuttered, no doubt surprised.

**RIMA'S POV **before they walked into the classroom****  
"Oh look, there's Amu-chan and Yaya. But wait, who is that guy standing behind her?" I said aloud as I started to make my way over to her.

"Maybe it is her boyfriend? He does look older, and we've never seen him before." Kusukusu said as she quietly giggled. I whipped my head in her direction and glared at her.

"Kusukusu, you know that Amu wouldn't go out with a guy without texting me." I snapped. Kusukusu looked at me with a hint of sadness. "I'm sorry." I said as I gently grabbed the little Chara and hugged her. "I just didn't get much sleep so I'm a little on edge."

"Well, I guess we better go meet him." Kusukusu said as she started floating over towards Amu and the others.

"Good morning Amu-chan." I said as I stood sheepishly behind Amu, not wanting to confront the boy in front of her.

"Oh, good morning Rima-chan." She said with a cheerful smile as she hugged me.

I glanced over at the mysterious boy as Yaya started to talk to him.

"_Who is this guy?" _I thought. Amu seemed surprised, maybe because she wasn't thinking he'd say it. I started to think he might have been telling the truth. I started to think he might have been telling the truth.

Yaya and I moved so that he could move closer to her. He moved behind her to hug her.

"What room number is the classroom?" Ikuto asked

"We are in the same class, so just f-follow us." I stuttered as we started walking towards the school.

**AMU'S POV**  
_"Of course I am. After all, Amu was my first love." The_ words just kept replaying over and over again.

"_I don't know anything about this boy other than his name, and that he has a guardian character. He's lying to Rima and Yaya about us being friends, I'm not really sure if I can (or should for that matter) trust him. But… Why did I blush and react the way I did when he said that. I don't like him… right?"_

"Amu-chi?" I heard a voice call out as I snapped out of my trance.

"Huh? Did you say something?" I asked in a daze.

"I asked is you were ever going to snap out of it, class is about to start and Iku-chan is still holding you." She replied.

I giggled at how Yaya called Ikuto 'Iku-chan' but then I realized that he WAS still holding me. His soft warms hands still holding me securely.

"Um. Y-you can l-let go now Ikuto." I stuttered as I blushed while looking into his beautiful, midnight blue, eyes.

"Okay." He said as he stood back, hands up in defense.

"Why did you call me Iku-chan Yaya?" he asked giving her a questioning glance. She outburst laughing, then stopped after a few moments.

"Well, I call Amu 'Amu-chi' and Rima 'Rima-chan'. So I figured I needed a nickname for you as well." She replied with a huge smile.

"You don't have to, you can just call me Ikuto." He said with a charming glance in her direction. She nodded as her eyes turned into hearts.

"Hey Amu-chan." Nagihiko said as he walked into the room and ran over to us.

"Oh, good morning Nagihiko!" I cheered happily.

"Good morning Hinamori-san." Tadase said from behind me as he approached us all, looking as handsome as ever.

"G-good morning Tadase-kun." I stuttered as I began to blush lightly. Ikuto looked over and noticed me blushing.

**IKUTO'S POV**  
_"Why is she blushing?"_ I asked myself. _"Does she have a crush on him or something? Well, this is going to be fun isn't it."_

"Who is this?" Tadase asked gesturing towards me. But before I could answer a little Chara flew over to me and started inspecting me.

"Who is this commoner? Has he come to serve his king?" The little Chara said as he turned back to Tadase.

"Who is this little guy-nya?" Yoru said as he flew out from behind me. Everyone looked at me in shock and awe as they looked at my little neko Chara.

"It's alright everyone, he is safe, and you can all come out." Amu said as she gestured behind everyone. Then out of nowhere four little Charas flew out to greet us.

"Hello." They all said in unison. I was just about to reply when the bell rang and the teacher came into the room.

"Himamori Amu, would you come up here please?" The teacher asked. "And bring your friend." He added as she began to walk over to him. I got up and made my way down the crowded aisles up to the desk. The teacher stuck out his hand as a hello.

"I am Nikaidou Sensei. What is your name?" he said with a warm smile.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I replied.

"Class, Himamori-san has brought with her a visitor. Please welcome, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." The entire class stood and bowed their heads. I felt kinda special.

After that I grabbed a chair and put it next to Amu's desk. I looked and she had a notebook and a pencil, so I grabbed them and started writing her a note.

"_Why did you react like that when I said that you were my first love? It wasn't true after all."_ After I finished I slid the notebook and pencil over to her and watched her go from normal color to pink in an instant.

"_What are you talking about, I just got lost in thought, that's all."_ She replied.

"_To be honest, you do look kinda cute. How old are you?"_ I asked smirking at her.

"_I am 15, and are you serious?"_ She asked looking over at me.

"_Well, isn't that just perfect. And of course I'm serious, why wouldn't I be? How would you feel bringing that 'You are my first love' lie to life?"_ I asked as I flashed her a charming smile that made her blush a bright red.

"_Well, you are nice enough. But I'm not sure right now. Give me some time to think, and I don't know. I did just meet you like an hour ago."_ She replied as she nudged my shoulder.

"_I have to use the restroom but I don't know where it is, will you show me please strawberry?"_ I asked as I put my hand on her hand, catching her by surprise.

She read it and nodded, then got up and walked up to Nikaidou Sensei.  
After a few seconds she waved at me and then left the room. I reluctantly followed, earning looks from all of Amu's friends.

"So, about the whole 'I was your first love thing' I mean, I just met you. And I already have someone that I love. So I'm not really sure how to reply yet." Amu said as she fiddled with her fingers and looked down at the ground.

I didn't reply, I just kept walking. After walking a little ways down the hallway we came up to the boy's bathroom door.

"Here you go." She said, still not looking me in the eyes. I walked in a looked at myself in the mirror.

"Ikuto, what are you doing-nya? What about Easter?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. Plus I already know her." I replied as I walked out.

"If you're done then let's head back to the classroom." She said as she turned to walk down the hallway. I grabbed her shoulder and pinned her against the wall, forcing her to look eye to eye with me.

"I like you Amu. Will you please date me?" I asked, leaning in close to her face. She turned away rapidly.

"W-what are you doing Ikuto?" she cried out confused. "I already to-"and that was when I kissed her.

****Author's Note** well, how did you guy like chapter 1 of "Love at first kiss"? I am defiantly liking how this is playing out, I hope you guys like it to =) please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing =) thanks**

**ShugoInufreak: So Ikuto, how do you like the way this is going?**

**Ikuto: I LOVE it! This is going perfectly, don't change a single thing!**

**Amu: Wait, he kissed me?! I thought I said I didn't know yet?!**

**ShugoInufreak: well you did, but I thought that he should just completely ignore your statement and kiss you.**

**Amu: YOU ARE A TERRIBLE WRITER I WILL NEVER LET YOU CONTINUE THIS! *Storms out of room***

**ShugoInufreak: *Confused look* Ikuto, would you go talk to her please?**

**Ikuto: Sure thing, great story again =)**

**ShugoInufreak/Ikuto: Goodbye=)**


End file.
